Illith Asur
Illith Asur Illith Asur is an old elven kingdom, located on the north west of North Meanos. The people of this elven kingdom call themselves ‘Asurians’ and claim to be the rightful owners of the ancient Elven Empire’s heritage. Several records can be found in the ancient library of Tor Caelyth, capital of the Asurians, which depict their ancestors’ first encounters with humans. Asurians were indeed the first elves to nurture the humans during the infancy of their civilisation. Following the elven civil war the Asurians moved to the current position of the kingdom and provided protection to the humans in North Meanos. However, the Asurians were betrayed by the humans following the civil war. Asurian Prince Vika Sarn and his immediate family were killed during the despicable human attacks. The loss of its ruler and heirs caused years of turmoil within Illith Asur. Prominent families fought over the Asurian throne while, undefended, the ordinary folk were hunted down by humans. Fortunately Illith Asur had a strong military tradition and its generals distanced themselves from the petty politics of the nobility and rallied their forces in defense of their land. For a millennia Illith Asur was ruled by the military, who were always ready for another cowardly human attack. They kept the gates of their cities shut and never ventured out of their borders, and neither did they let anyone in. The Asurian nobility never accepted the generals as their rulers, but they knew it was the military who kept them safe. However, following the collapse of the Grand Empire the noble families attempted to reclaim control of Illith Asur but were defeated. The military remained in power, but the nobility was spared, as their existence legitimised Illith Asur's claims on the other elven kingdoms. With the Grand Empire gone there was no imminent threat to the kingdom. However millennia of isolation and memories of the Great Betrayal had made the Asurians an paranoid nation. Their mistrust for other races was strong. Illith Asur only dealt with other highborn elves and only took part in the great council by communicating with the other elven realms. After the council's disintegration they fell back into old habits, closed their borders, and ceased any activity with other nations. Culture Asurian society consists of three main classes: commoners, the military, and the nobility. Some refer the the Mages of Arcaenea as a fourth class, though 'faction' is more accurate. The commoners of Illith Asur are quite similar to those in the other highborn nations. The nobility are as wealthy as their peers in the other elven realms, though they have no political authority. The military class hold all the power. Anyone can join the military before reaching adulthood, and unlike other highborn nations anyone can become an officer or even the Marshal of the Army, regardless of their heritage. Once someone joins the military they cut all their ties to their families and give up all their wealth to an heir. Therefore being noble born holds no value in the military. Joining the military is the only way anyone can gain political power. The military is entirely responsible for defending the nation from external and internal threats - you will never see a prince or any other noble leading a private army. The military also controls policing and justice system in addition to normal military duties, and is responsible for foreign policy. Any dissent is brutally repressed by the military. The realm is ruled by a council of 12 generals, with an elections held every decade. These generals then elect one of themselves to be the Marshal, who has the ultimate say in all affairs. As a consequence of millennia long military rule most of the Asurian nobility have grown lazy. With the military preventing most intrigue between the houses, and without private armies to lead in battle, they have taken to indulging themselves. Those who do not wish to live such decadent and damaging lives inevitably leave for the military. The year is divided into festive seasons, each favouring one form of hedonism over others. These festivities rival dread elf rituals in their intensity if not their wickedness. It is for this reason that many noble festival are monitored and sometimes shut down by the military. The Mages of Arcaenea form a faction that bridges all three classes. While on paper all mages are members of the military, no Marshal would assume to have control over them. Mages run their own affairs. If their assistance is needed, the Marshal will send a request to the Gollor, the High Mage of the Tower. No Gollor has ever denied such a request but they do have the right. Mages also lead many of the rituals during the festivities. They do not participate in the running of the nation by any official means however they have strong influence over the nobility. The Mages are kept in check through bribery - they are content to stay out of political affairs as long as their research is funded. Other highborn nations believe that while the military rule of Illith Asur is undesirable and an insult to the nobility, without its iron rule, the nobility may fall under the influence of the Dark Gods. They see the military dictatorship's isolationism as a more attractive alternative than dealing with the lunatics they imprison.